bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route H22
London Buses route H22 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hounslow and Richmond, it is operated by London United. History Route H22 commenced operation on 28 April 1990 between Richmond Dee Road and Hatton Cross via Lower Mortlake Road - Richmond Circus - - Richmond Bridge - Richmond Road - York Street - King Street - Staines Road - Hospital Bridge Road - - Percy Road - Whitton High Street - Nelson Road - Kneller Road - Whitton Dene - Hall Road - Worton Road - Bridge Road - London Road - Hounslow High Street - Bath Road - Hounslow West Station - Great South West Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated from Hounslow garage. The initial daytime frequency of every 20 mins, was a vast improvement over the 30-35 mins offered on the 202. The frequency has been improved a number of times since, and is now 12 mins during the daytime, and 20 mins evenings and Sundays The section between Hounslow West and Hatton Cross did not last long, being withdrawn in 1992 with the introduction of an improved service on Routes 201 & 203. A Sunday service was introduced for the first time in 1994. The route was further cut back from Hounslow West to Bell Corner at the time of tendering in 1999. The Richmond termini changed from the Dee Road stand (off Lower Mortlake Road) to Manor Circus in 2002. Over the years the allocation has swapped between Hounslow (AV) and Hounslow Heath (HH). It has been at Hounslow Heath since 12 November 2005. On 6 March 2004, the route was retained by London United. On 3 March 2011, the route was retained by London United. On 3 March 2018, the route was retained by London United. Vehicles Initially the route was operated by Carlyle bodied Dennis Darts, under the brand name Harrier. From 1991 Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart's supplemented the Carlyle version at Hounslow and eventually replaced them. In 1999, it was retained by London United and was converted low floor operation using brand new 10.8m Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. On 12 November 2005, these were replaced by shorter 10.2m vehicles, made surplus when London United lost route 33 to NCP Chalanger. In November 2010, the DPS's were replace with DPS's, again displaced from route 33. In the 1990s double deckers made occasional appearances on the route, but in more recent times, it has been solidly single deck, mainly Dennis Darts, but the odd Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart from the London Bus Route 285 has been used. On 3 March 2018, Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were introduced. On 30 June 2018, the allocation was transferred to Hounslow (AV) garage. In October 2018, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs was replaced by Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. Current Route Route H22 operates via these primary locations: *Hounslow Bell Corner *Isleworth *Whitton High Street *Twickenham *Richmond Station *Richmond Lower Mortlake Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) H22, London Buses routes